Salandit (Pokémon)
|} Salandit (Japanese: ヤトウモリ Yatoumori) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. Female Salandit evolve into starting at level 33. Male Salandit are not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Salandit is a small, black Pokémon resembling a or lizard. Its body is dark gray with a black head and feet. Along its back and down its tail is an orange-red line. This marking splits into short lines with round tips on its back. This line sometimes flares up when it attacks. At the base of its neck are two short, flat spines. Its eyes are light purple with slit pupils and there are several tooth-like protrusions along its upper jaw. Each foot has four pointed toes. From the base of its tail, Salandit can emit both a toxic gas and flames. The gas has a sweet odor that causes dizziness. The female can also release pheromones that attract males of all species, including humans. Additionally, these pheromones may cause opponents to be controlled by this Pokémon's will. Because of this, male Salandit offers its food to females, leaving it malnourished and unable to evolve. While it is not a powerful Pokémon, it is able to unbalance opponents with its cunning techniques.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/salandit/ It has difficulty reeling though, since Spinda are always reeling. In the anime Major appearances Three Salandit debuted in Alola to New Adventure!, under the ownership of Tupp. They battled Kiawe's Turtonator and Ash's Pikachu but were swiftly defeated. One of them reappeared in Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, Alolan Open House!, A Team-on-Team Tussle!, A Glaring Rivalry!, Turning Heads and Training Hard!, and Real Life...Inquire Within!. A Salandit appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it tried to take the Pokémon Egg that was looking after. However, it failed and was sent off. Minor appearances An image of a Salandit appeared in Loading the Dex! when was telling about the rare Pokémon that appear in the Alola region. A Salandit appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where it attempted to attack a with , only for its mouth to get stuck. A Salandit appeared in Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?, where it was scared by a nicknamed Greedy Rapooh. A 's Salandit appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Pokédex entries and type. Salandit lives in volcanoes and dry rocky places. They're very dangerous Pokémon that attack after releasing a sweet-smelling poisonous gas!}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Two Salandit are owned by a pair of s. They were first used in The Grand Entrance and Delivery Boy Sun to scout out the Hau'oli City Beachfront to see if had cleared the area of wild . When sees the female Grunt placing a Pyukumuku on the beach in order to make it seem that Sun didn't do the job properly, Grunt A commands his Salandit to smack Moon with its tail. Eventually, both were defeated by Sun's . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Wela Volcano Park}} , Wela Volcano Park, Lush Jungle (Cave)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (16th release)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10||'}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10|*|}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10|*|}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution (female) |no2=758 |name2=Salazzle |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Salandit and its . ** Salandit and its evolution are also the only Pokémon with a double resistance to moves. Origin Salandit appears to be based on a , some species of which are toxic. It may draw specific inspiration from the , which has similar coloration to Salandit. , salamanders are also commonly associated with fire and in some cases poisons. It also shares some similarities to , as well as with s. Name origin Salandit may be a combination of salamander and bandit. Yatoumori may be a combination of 夜盗 yatō (burglar) and 井守 imori (newt). In other languages and |fr=Tritox|frmeaning=From and |es=Salandit|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Molunk|demeaning=From and |it=Salandit|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=야도뇽 Yadonyong|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=夜盜火蜥 / 夜盗火蜥 Yèdàohuǒxī|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=夜盜火蜥 Yehdouhfósīk |zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Саландит Salandit|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve based on gender de:Molunk es:Salandit fr:Tritox it:Salandit ja:ヤトウモリ zh:夜盗火蜥